Wateside Grazing
by r'n'rb
Summary: She smiles and the sunset illuminates her face. it's nice to get away from it all....


Story: Waterside Grazing

Characters: Piz, Veronica

Author: Ani

Pairing: LoVe, one sided ( Piz) Viz

Notes : This is inspired by Modern-English ( a very talented writer) and their idea of Piz having a family cabin ...

* * *

"This has been …fun" She says as she skims her fingers through the waters surface. They've been sitting at the lakeside for over an hour, watching the sunset and taking in the view; the mountains across and the smoke rising from the chimney of his family's cabin, a minutes walk away. 

He glances at her face for a moment but looks quickly away; it's too much to look at, her beauty. Too much, with the sunset behind her, and the fact that this is the longest period of time they have ever spent alone together.

He feels her gaze on him and he meets it, offering a small smile which she returns with full force. His stomach flip-flops accordingly and his eyes subsequently fall back to the waters edge, mesmerized by the way they skim back and forth.

….

….

He is still surprised that she even agreed to come; a weekend getaway with a friend she had wasn't even that close with. It had been a whim idea of his and when she had consented, he had to stop and gather his thoughts, he hadn't expected her to agree and yet she had smiled and asked if they could take his car. That of course had sent his imagination on a field trip, until it was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, and her cheerful "hey Logan", that of course had successfully skewed the romantic bubbles floating around his head.

That hadn't stopped his excitement, nor had it stopped him counting down the days until they were set to drive. And then it had arrived, in a whirlwind of long drives with (in his opinion) good music, semi-awkward silences and the relief that rushed through them at the sight of the cabin up in the distance. The second day had been less awkward and he had found himself enjoying every second of her presence, and again much to his surprise she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Now it was Sunday and they were set to drive home several hours ago, but she had suggested a last minute trip to the lake and as per usual, when ever he was around her time didn't really matter.

…

…

He is suddenly aware that she is speaking and he blinks away his trace.

"Earth to Piz"

She whips her hand upwards, skillfully flicking several cold drops of water into his face. He wonders if it's possible to wince and melt at the same time.

"Why do I get the idea that you haven't heard a word I've just said?"

He blushes lightly and shakes his head apologetically.

"Sorry I was just …"

"Space out... I know"

And she raises an accusing eyebrow while the genuine smile on her face betrays it.

"Anyways I had been in the process of thanking you for inviting me up here, it's nice to …"

She shrugs and bites her lip for the right words.

" I dunno, it's just nice to get away from it all for a while and I was thinking th-"

She is cut off by the chirping of her cell phone, he catches a glimpse of the screen and winces when he sees Logan's name on it, his stomach sinking considerably.

She surprises him once again by switching the phone off almost carelessly.

At his questioning look she shrugs nonchalantly and smiles.

"What?"

He shakes his head, he doesn't want to start any trouble and spoil what in his mind has been one of the best few days of his life; it's not his place and it's definitely not yet his time.

He breaks the again; he doesn't know how long he's been drifting through his thoughts for and he is nervous of her getting restless.

"I was thinking that maybe we could grab one last bite before we leave, there's that neo hippy vegetarian place we meant to go to yesterday and I figured the trip wouldn't be complete without a visit there. What do you say Mars? "

She smiles, almost peacefully.

"Can we stay here for another minute ?"

He finds himself smiling back , glancing around at the ever darkening sky and then back downwards to her hand as she caresses the waves, back and forth.

Another minute, he take a millisecond, for any fraction in time spent with her alone, it worth all the waiting in the world.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes I haven't edited it ... 

Definitely **not **one of my favorites but I have another in the works which I like better...

Please review, no anti Piz flames etc...

-Ani


End file.
